Just Breathe
by Ruri Chima
Summary: It was nighttime in Konoha and the rookie 9 were all heading home from their training. But, was there something going on that they were all unaware of? Feel free to tell me what pairings you want [just so you know, main is: Sasuke x OC]! xD
1. Prolugue

It was nighttime in Konoha and the rookie 9 were all heading home from their training. But, was there something going on that they were all unaware of? Story by: _Ruri_; edited by: _Chima_ (the _-smart_- one) (_She_ added that...)

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be bouncing off the walls too much to be writing this. Chima doesn't either because she's too un-cool._

**CHIMA:** Grr . . .

**RURI:** Whatever, dodecahedron.

**CHIMA:** O.O I've never been called that before . . . and I don't know what that means . . . and I'M the smart one!

**RURI:** And, I have no clue what a REAL sidekick is like, so this is just . . . pretend xD!

**CHIMA:** What she means is that she doesn't know what one is. Neither do I. This is getting too long, SORRY! (Ruri agrees)

(line thingy isn't working . . .)

"Cool," Sakura said as she came to her apartment. Right above her door was a note that said:

'_This is a sidekick; use it to keep in contact with others!'_

She looked at the small, sparkly pink computer in her hands. She decided to try it out, and was surprised to see that she had AIM on it. Plus, she had a name already! "Hmm, so I'm PinkSaku? A bit weird, but nice all the same . . . who could of given me this?" She looked for the signature, but there was none. "Weird," she mumbled before stepping into her apartment.

-

Sasuke was just going into his apartment when he noticed something: there was some paper and a navy-blue thing taped onto his door. "What is this piece of junk?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Looks like a sidekick," some random passerby (AKA stalking fangirl) said with hearts in her eyes, not breathing for fear of him killing her with his glare. And that's what he probably would have done, had he not been wondering about the so-called _'sidekick'_ that had appeared out of nowhere in particular. I mean, he had heard of a _blackberry_, but a sidekick? Attached to the sidekick was a note, exactly like Sakura's. He turned on the sidekick and noticed that he had a _screenname_ on _AIM_. Not his type of thing . . . and he was literally STEAMING when he noticed that his screenname was 'EmoBoy'. "Dumb dobe," Sasuke said, thinking that it was Naruto's prank; but, it wasn't Naruto's handwriting on the note . . .

-

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji found the sidekicks (RURI: SP? CHIMA: Dunno . . .) as they were walking back from the training field. Ino found hers as did Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino was 'BlondYakka' and hers was sparkly dark purple, Shikamaru was 'PineappleHead' and was camouflage color (mostly green), and Chouji's was 'BigButterfly' and was lightning blue and white. They all scowled at their names and carelessly put them away: in their packs. Next to whatever weapon fate had put there. To get damaged. Hopefully.

-

Kiba was just getting into the Inuzuka Manor when his sister, Hana, came bounding up to him and said, "Hey, little man! Guess what? You got a present and I'm not supposed to tell you who it's from!" and when she finished, she threw the red sidekick (RURI: Well, it was _obvious_, wasn't it?) at his head and ran somewhere into the forest.

"Ouch!" Kiba said, rubbing the part of his head that the sidekick had hit (near his left tattoo). "Cool," he said once he finished the letter. "Wait . . . my name's 'DogBoy'?" (RURI: thank you Neko Uno! CHIMA: Heck yeah!)

-

Hinata was going through the door when she saw a light sparkly purple sidekick by her feet. "What's this?" she asked quietly to herself (RURI: She's not going to stutter in my fic 'cause it annoys me –_really_-). When she turned it on, she found that her screenname for AIM was 'LoveHina' (RURI: I _KNOW_ I got that from somewhere . . . but I don't mean to copy them! It just has the 'flow', ya know? -Yay! Rhyming!-). She smiled as she stuffed the sidekick into her pocket (hiding it from her family . . . well, her _father_, to be more exact) as she walked through the door, finally.

-

Shino was walking by a restaurant when someone chucked a small, gray thing that looked like a computer at his head. When it hit, it got stuck and then Shino exploded in a puff of _beetles_. (RURI: Talk about Beetle Juice, ne? -s_hudders­_- LOL) Then, surprising a stray Sasuke fangirl, Shino reappeared next to his clone. After he reappeared, he muttered a few . . . -_hem_- _choice_ words, which is VERY un-Aburame-like, picked up the sidekick, and then stared at it while walking in a precisely straight line towards his home.

-

"Oi, Naruto!" The old man that owned the ramen stand Ichiraku said, holding up a (can you believe this?) _orange_, and blue, but mostly _orange_ sidekick. (RURI: Could you believe that?) (CHIMA: I _couldn't possibly_ have figured _that one _out.) (RURI: Grr . . .) Well, Naruto was just plain confused.

"Nani? What's this?" Naruto asked as he took the sidekick and (amazingly) turned it on.

Old man Ichiraku (I don't know his name . . . so now that's his substitute name!) laughed and said, "This is a sidekick. I'm not supposed to tell you who gave it to you. Handle it well, OK Naruto?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled and saluted his 'superior' before running off to his apartment, but still managing a scream when he (somehow) found out that AIM name was 'Orange9Tail' and jumping about three feet in the air.

-

"Did they find 'em yet?" Asuma asked Sarutobi. The Rookie 9's jonin instructors were in the Hokage's room and were all gathered around his table and black, leather chair, on which Sarutobi sat.

Sarutobi looked into his glass ball which was sitting on his table and nodded, saying, "Yes, they did, and speak properly, Asuma." Asuma glared at Sarutobi, but complied anyway.

"Good," Kakashi said and the jonin all disappeared in a cloud of smoke after making a hand sign.

The Hokage looked at the now empty room and sighed, "This might take a while," he said to himself as he, too, left the room.

-

RURI: Well, did like it? Do you want it to be longer? Please tell me whatcha think and feel free to give pointers/corrections!


	2. Chapter 1

It was nighttime in Konoha and the rookie 9 were all heading home from their training. But, was there something going on that they were all unaware of?

_Just Breathe_

BY: Ruri

EDITED BY: Chima

Sasuke x OC (Sen)

**Disclaimer:**_Do you really think I'd own Naruto? Really? Ptchh, hell no!_

Chima agrees.

**CHIMA:** I agree.

**RURI: ** I already said that, smart one.

**CHIMA: **I am smart, aren't I?

**RURI:** -.-;;;

(Sorry for the wait! But, to make my day because we just found out that one of my cousins is dying, and we're very close to him, so could you please review to make our day ((CHIMA: Ruri's repeating herself again . . . -.-;))? Please?) (Sorry it's so long!)

**Chapitre Un:** (French, heeheehee, makes me sound smart!)

Sasuke woke up at about, oh, say, _three in the morning_ because of some bizarre noise coming from his bedside table. He looked over to the new device on it and then remembered the sidekick. He sighed, sat up in bed, and grabbed the sidekick. On the screen was a message from not one person, but two people. And not just _any_ two people, but his two craziest fangirls: Sakura and Ino. He sighed yet again and put the sidekick back on the table, but it was useless; now the whole AIM thing was getting to him, and he was curious. He picked it up and first checked Sakura's AIM. It read:

**PinkSaku:** Hey, I couldn't wait to try it out!

**EmoBoy:** So you decided to try it out at _three in the morning?_

There was a slight pause and then,

**PinkSaku:** It's 3:03.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

**EmoBoy: **Will you shut up?

**PinkSaku:** :(

**EmoBoy:** dobe

And he X-ed out of the AIM and checked Ino's, for a reason he, myself, Chima, and even you don't know...

**BlondYakka:** HI SASUKE-KUN!

**EmoBoy: **Why three in the morning, baka?

**BlondYakka:** Aww, you grumpy?

**EmoBoy:** IT'S _THREE_ IN THE MORNING!

**BlondYakka:** ... no, it's 3:11.

Sasuke sighed; were these crazy, sleep depriving girls going to do this _all the time_?

**EmoBoy:** Just shut up.

And he signed off. And it was a miracle that he found the 'sign out' selection there because he was about to go crazy because of the social-contact.

"This is crazy," he said to himself. Surprisingly, he got an answer.

"No, what's crazy is you _talking to yourself_," the voice said, teasingly.

"What the_ heck_?" he screamed, whirling around in the direction of the voice; it was coming from his bedroom door, but the door was closed... and the voice wasn't muffled.

"Now, don't be like _that_," it said. This time, Sasuke knew where the voice was coming from, or better yet, what voice it _was_ and where the voice was most likely: the window. So he sat up and opened the window a bit more than it was already.

"Sen," Sasuke mumbled, sticking his head out of his window. Nobody was in sight, from what he could tell; was he... _wrong_? No, he was positive it came from out there... Abruptly, a black-and-red-and-brown head popped up, making him jump into his window (bumping his head). Now, normally he wouldn't be so surprised, but this time Sen had another joke, like every time she visited him. You see, she was attention-seeking, so she made up lots of pranks to pull on unsuspecting passersby. Too bad this time she made her eyes almost exactly like Itachi's. "Don't DO that!" he yelled as he crawled out of the window, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry," Sen said, pulling the puppy dog eyes out on Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and pulled her through the window, making sure to lift her _just_ enough so she hit her _own_ head on the window. "Ouch, Sasuke! That was mean!"

"And what you did wasn't?" he asked, pulling his I'm-ever-so-innocent eyes, that he had gotten from Sen, on her.

"Kami, don't do that," she said, making her voice sound exasperated.

"Oi, what're you _doing_ here, anyways?" Sasuke asked, hoping she'd leave him alone so that he could get some sleep. He _may_ be emo, but (some) emo childrens (RURI: hahaha) _do_ sleep, you know.

"Well, I was leaving the training ground about three minutes ago—"

"At three in the morning?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"—And," Sen went on, ignoring Sasuke's remark, "I realized that Lee had made me get out of my apartment so fast that he locked my door, windows, etc. while _leaving_ the key there, too." Sen sighed, rolling her eyes, "so I need a place to crash overnight."

"And you couldn't ask Sakura?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his, he suddenly remembered, _bare_ chest. And here was Sen, talking away like he had a parka on, or something. He blushed, though it was invisible in the dimness of his room.

"Heavens no, she's asleep and her pink rooms give me a headache."

"And so you thought that I'd be awake. I _do_ sleep, you know," Sasuke added as he saw Sen nodding.

"But you were awake just then," she said, jerking her head towards the sidekick.

Sasuke reddened, remembering he had about three girl's names on the AIM; he'd have to get her away from the sidekick... wait, what was he _thinking_? "Fine, you can stay in the room you dyed purple. Just don't dye anything _else_." She nodded and ran out of the room, but first into the wall.

"I am OK!" she yelled from the room two doors down. He hated having the apartment with three bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms, one living room, and one plain old room with a TV, radio, table, etc. in it. It was a pain. The door to the newly christened room (AKA the "purple room") slammed shut and there was silence. Sweet, peaceful silence. Sasuke fell asleep almost as he hit the covers. You couldn't say the same for Sen, though.

-

**RURI:** And this is where the complicating-yet-not-so-really-complicating part comes in. You see, Sen had a diary. No, not really... I'd call it more of a... journal. Yeah, a journal. She'll explain the rest (her past, present, etc.)

**CHIMA:** Get it? Good. (Too bad it you don't, though)

**RURI:** -_ignoring Chima- _And so now it'll be just her journal. It'll be in first person. Well, it'll be her journal most of the time, I guess . . . Hahaha, even I don't know! xD

-

_Journal_

You see, this is not my book. OK, well, now it is, but it wasn't before. It was actually my mother's to begin with. Man, I wish Sasuke'd see me like more of a friend than a prankster. Or more than just a friend...

Maybe I should explain myself, though. You see, I am Sen, heiress of the Hosokawa clan, though not proud of it. My life may be seen as Hinata's. You see, though my mother is still alive and kicking, my father _hates_ me. I'm not kidding. I'm not sure why, though. I'm an average fighter and I "major" in medical needs. What's wrong with that? I'm _helping _people. But, maybe that's the reason... I'm helping people, but not my _father's_ people. Well, it's not my fault that our clan has special kekkai genkai! It's not my fault... but, what type of clan are we, anyways?

I mean, we have the Inuzuka's fang-marks on our cheeks (with slight curves on the ends that point to our ears), we have eyes similar to the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans (mine are like Sakura's but when I activate my kekkai genkai, they turn a green-gray color and I lose my pupils) and we can, if strong enough, do the mind-jutsu technique like the Yamanaka's. Only, it's different. I can't even begin to explain it, really.

Anyway, my clan originated in Kumogakure, so we are not even close to being related to the Yamanaka's, Uchiha's, Inuzuka's, or Hyuuga's. But, we are related to one family here. Actually, one person: Naruto. To be precise (those extra, as I've labeled them, 'princess lessons' are really starting to rub off one me—kuso), he's my cousin. To be even more exact, he's my cousin on my mother's side. It's confusing, really. I don't even know where to begin to explain my family history, and I don't really want to, either. It's not _my_ fault that my older sister and brother didn't want to be the Hosokawa clan heir(ess) . . . and I'm mad that I can't resign from being the heir(ess), like my older siblings. Why me? Well, it's getting late and now I have to go to bed or else Sasuke'll kick me out. By the way, did you know that I'm in his apartment! _His_ APARTMENT! I have to get some sleep, too. I'm tired as heck. Training. That's what caused this fatigue. Wish sensei give me a BREAK once in a while.

-

**RURI:** Sorry, but I have to cut it at that or else I'd lose some more readers! I'll try to make it longer, if you want! It's just that I type medium-speed and I get less-and-less time on the computer! AHH!

HELP ME!

**CHIMA: **No.

**RURI:** Please?

**CHIMA:** No.

**RURI:** . . . plea—

**CHIMA:** NOOO!

**RURI:** Geez', you could have just SAID so . . .

**CHIMA:** . . . -.-; You see what I have to put up with?

**RURI:** -_pushes Chima out of the chair-_ HiBYE!


	3. Chapter 2

**v **

It was nighttime in Konoha and the rookie 9 were all heading home from their training. But, was there something going on that they were all unaware of?

_Just Breathe_

BY: Ruri

EDITED BY: Chima

Sasuke x OC (Sen)

Disclaimer: _Do you really think I'd own Naruto? Really? Ptchh, hell no!_

**RURI: **I've just been recently told that I'm random. Do you this I am because I don't.

**CHIMA: **Not sure.

**RURI: **Wasn't asking you.

**CHIMA: **. . . and your point _is_?

**RURI: **. . . wow . . .

**Chapitre Deux: **(Makes me sound smart again!)

_Journal_

(**RURI**: Look for Sen's description in the profile!) -I'm going to write this quickly because it's really early in the morning and I'm going to try and cook Sasuke breakfast because he's not awake yet. I couldn't sleep.-

As I was saying in my last entry, Naruto's my cousin and Sasuke found this and killed me. Well, he didn't kill me, but he found it (last night because somehow I was noisy as I wrote it) and, though he didn't understand it, he saw that it was written in what most people call my 'nighttime scrawl'. I myself don't really understand this, but it has _something_ to do with the fact that I write prettier or 'cleaner' when I'm tired. Probably because I take more time to write and form my words than before. He was mad because I wasn't asleep and he was tired of hearing my 'noisy' pen, or something. I really wasn't listening because Sasuke had no shirt on. Hey, I'm 12. You can't blame me for _noticing_ it! . . . Right? Anyways, I'm off track, here. The reason he (Sasuke) can't read this is because I wrote it in English, my clan's native language. He's picked up a few words, but not enough to read anything. Oh, and I must explain something:

Lee it my teammate. So it Neji (sadly). It seems that I took the place of one of their teammates (Tenten, I think) when she moved away. I don't know why I wasn't left with my _old_ teammates. But, Kami, I'm glad that I'm not with them anymore. They _both_ totally hated me, and so did sensei. It sucked. Eggs.

But now Gai-sensei 'loves' me like he does Lee (creepy) and he makes me wear weights, which I have a big problem with. Not the _weight _in particular (that I'm fine with), or the fact that they are ankle and wrist-weights (which sucks eggs because Lee only wears leg-weights), but the fact that they are _itchy_. You heard me, itchy.

It's just _weird_ like that. You don't see Lee going around with _itchy_ weights, do you? Or, maybe you do. In that case, I feel sincere pity for you. Deeply. Oh, and you wouldn't believe it; there's been more talk about my teammates (mainly the sensei) in the Hosokawa compound (the Hosokawa clan and Hyuuga clan are like sister clans, though we are not related). You see, Gai had, in the past, somehow saw fit to attack my father 'just because' once. My dad doesn't hate him for that.

No, not hate.

He _loathes_ him for it.

I fear for Gai-sensei's life. Not really, but you get the point, right? Well, I think that I'm going to be changing groups now, again. I hope it's not Sasuke's or Naruto's group because Naruto annoys me (_sometimes_, not usually) and I can't train/fight/work well with Sasuke around. It's a nightmare even _trying_ to talk to him.

—Oh, and did I mention that I _sometimes_ live in the apartment? It's because I wasn't supposed to come home last night because I screwed up majorly during my families little 'training session' (murder session). Yeah, I have to go home tonight. Sad, I know. Well, Sasuke's going to wake up pretty soon, so I'll be leaving you now. Wait. Who _are **you** _in particular? Someone I made up in my mind, or a real person who's reading this in years to come? I don't know, and I probably will never know. Confusing. I know.

-

**RURI:** Oh, and I decided that I'm not going to have it in _only_ journal mode, as I call it, because that would be . . . boring, ne?

**CHIMA:** Yep.

**RURI:** Man, here comes another fight . . .

**CHIMA:** Exc_use_ me?

**RURI: **You're excused.

-

(**RURI:** It's a miracle I'm alive, really) Sen crept quietly to the kitchen and started making the regular breakfast that Sasuke ate. At least, the regular breakfast she _thought_ that he ate every morning . . . she didn't know, really. Actually, she was just winging it. She found all she was looking for and started cooking.

-

Sasuke was just waking up and he was slightly surprised when a delicious aroma was coming from his kitchen. _His_ kitchen. He wasn't much of a cooker and, he grimaced at the thought, he had normally just gone to Ichiraku's to eat ramen there with Naruto. He laughed at the thought that the little blond _dobe_ could actually convince him to eat ramen most of the time he was around him. But, the smell was tantalizing and he was _hungry_. He quietly, but quickly, put on a robe of some sort (remembering that the smell was probably Sen's cooking, so she was still there) and walked silently down to the kitchen.

-

Sen was setting the table (this time blessing her 'princess lessons' instead of cursing them, which was a first for her) at the exact time Sasuke entered the room. She was slightly disappointed that he had a robe on, but scolded herself and continued the table-setting while pretending that she hadn't noticed.

"So," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and leaning against the right side of the kitchen's doorframe.

"So," Sen said, looking up from her newly-set table.

"I see you mad some breakfast." Sasuke said, pointing at the pans of various, but normal, breakfast foods.

"Yup," Sen said, starting to heat up for some reason . . .

"So, your _princess lessons_ taught you this?"

"No, my mom did," and Sen walked over to Sasuke and pulled him down onto the seat that she had prepared specially for him.

"Oh, so I'm eating you mom's cooking, then?" Sasuke asked, holding up an already half eaten bowl of miso soup. Sen shook her head and laughed while she ducked down into her seat, thinking, _So, does this mean he likes my cooking?_

"Well, I still like it, though it might kill me off later," he said jokingly. Sen caught on after a horrible millisecond of silence.

"Well, don't forget the fish, nori, or the tsuke-mono (**BOTH: **Is that right?)," Sen said, pointing her chopsticks menacingly at him, though laughing through a mouthful of her own miso (it was her favorite food, behind ramen).

"Right, Sen, right," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and moving onto the next food item, or the only one left, the tsuke-mono.

She was about to reply when his doorbell (or what she thought was his doorbell) rang. "You might want to get that," she said, taking up his empty plates, along with her own. Sasuke colored and practically ran towards his room to get the doorbell-sounding sidekick ring. He found that it was an IM, but it was from what he supposed was Naruto. It read like this:

**Orange9Tail:** Oi, emo-boy, get out to the training field _now_! Sakura's all worried about you because you were mad at her last night and now the stupid Kurenai-team and Asuma-team have showed up at _our_ training field!

**EmoBoy:** _Shut up, Naruto_. I have a guest.

**Orange9Tail:** Is it _Sen_ again? xD

**EmoBoy:** So what if it _is_?

**Orange9Tail: **OK, ok, don't get all defensive on me. I'm just delivering the message because Sakura seems to be afraid of her sidekick _biting _her, or something.

**EmoBoy:** I'll be there ASAP, now _leave me alone._

**Orange9Tails: **Roger, dodger.

Sasuke shook his head, but silently praised the lord that he was able to backtrack what he had originally said to Naruto on AIM, though he couldn't when actually _speaking_ to Naruto.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sen asked from the doorway.

Sasuke froze, but managed to look up just in time and put the sidekick in one of his pockets. Sen was watching the hand that was holding the sidekick with interest. "Nani?" Sasuke snapped, "Why are you bothering me?"

Sen's eyes mellowed down and for one horrible second, Sasuke thought that he'd made her cry. But the next second, she laughed and said, "So, that was your sidekick?" Sasuke nodded, and Sen continued, "Cool. I used to have one, but Gai said it was a waste of space and that it'd only slow me down so he stepped on it. And you can guess what happened after _that_ when my _father_ heard that - he'd said that Gai had 'destroyed private property from the Hosokawa clan' . . . and then they started fighting, then my father got bored and just went home to sleep or whatever he does when he's bored, and then Gai challenged Kakashi to a fight, and Kakashi won . . ." Sen took a deep breath, but Sasuke stopped her from saying anything else.

"OK, Sen, I have to go to meet up with my teammates." And Sasuke started to walk out the doorway when Sen caught up to him.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sen asked.

"Time for you to get a watch . . ." Sasuke mumbled because he really didn't know either.

"Well, I should probably meet up with my team. What field are you going to?" Sen asked, proving to be more persistent than expected.

"Field 14," Sasuke said in a monotonous voice.

"Weird," Sen said and continued to follow Sasuke to Training Field 14.

"Why is it weird?" Sasuke asked, confused at the training field being labeled weird.

"Because I'm supposed to go there, too. Weird, ne?" And with that said, Sen walked in front of Sasuke while he followed, very confused at this point.

-

By the time Sen and Sasuke got to training Field 14, the rest of team Gai had showed up, too, and Lee was pestering Neji for about the cuzillionth time in ten seconds (you do the math); worse, it looked like Neji was about to snap.

"Oi, Lee, stop irritating Neji right now! Neji, stop looking like your life is the worst, 'cause it ain't!" Sen snapped at her teammates. "Gai, stop annoying Kakashi-sensei!" She added once she saw Gai taunting Kakashi . . . or, at least, trying to. Kakashi was reading his perv (;; EWW ;-;) book, ignoring Gai (though Gai didn't, at the moment, realize it).

"Yosh, so you control your team, Sen?" being the only one there stupid enough to ask that question, it was, of course, Naruto.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, _Naruto?_" A very angry Sakura, Sen, and Ino asked (bitterly) at the same time, chakra surrounding each of them menacingly. Obviously, they thought he was scorning Neji, Lee, and Gai for not being able to control their _girl_ in the group. It wasn't Naruto's fault; he just tended to say the wrong things at the wrong time, is all. That was really intended to be a compliment. Thankfully, Kakashi stepped in the way of the stampeding girls and stopped them from harming his student.

"Well, look who tuned into the real world," Gai said, striking a macho man pose.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book. "I'm afraid I didn't hear what you were saying."

Gai's pose faltered, but he managed to keep his smile up and just shake his head, muttering, "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi," and walking over to Lee. Sen wished that this was the time she was going to change groups because she didn't really want to baby-sit these people, no, lunatics anymore than the next guy (or girl). And, the next guy (or girl) would probably run off because he'd (or she'd) gone mad, though if he (or she) was lucky, he'd (or she'd) just be having a few scarring nightmares about the whole, "Lee!"; "Gai-sensei!"; "Oh, Lee!"; "Oh, Gai-sensei!" bit. Sen figured she was lucky that she'd stayed sane (or at least a bit sane) for this long.

Out of the blue (**RURI:**I like that saying!), Sarutobi popped into existence next to Asuma, greeting them with a formal "Kaijtsu," and he started to edge away from Lee and Gai, who had come up to them in an expectant manner. "I am here to tell you that you will be getting new members to your team. Most of you will not move, but some will."

"Nani?" Naruto asked, rather rudely. "What's wrong with our teams right now?"

"Well, I got a rather lengthy complain about a certain teacher from Hosokawa Hiroshi," Hiroshi was Sen's father, "and he requests a new team for Sen." And, as if he almost forgot, he added, "And Naruto." Both Sen and Naruto reddened from being singles out like that, but it only lasted a while for Sen because she realized that she'd be leaving team Gai for good. _Leaving team Gai . . . for good_, and she sighed contently at that thought and made an impatient gesture for the Hokage to finish his speech. Good for her, he had almost finished. "So, I shall wait for the parents or guardian for each genin present to arrive if they are available." And, as if on cue (though they might have been), Hyuuga Hiashi (Hinata's father and Neji's . . . uncle?), Inuzuka Tsume (Kiba's mother), Yamanaka Inoichi (Ino's father), Akimichi Choza (Chouji's father), Nara Shikaku (Shikamaru's father), Aburame Shibi (Shino's father), Hosokawa Hiroshi, and Sakura's mother (don't know her name; don't' know if she's a ninja, so now she is) arrived in a puff of smoke like most jonin do to show off.

"Now, the sorting of the teams will begin . . .

Team Asuma: Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura;

Team Gai: Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino;

Team Kurenai: Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto;

Team Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Hosokawa Sen." And he stopped reading the list. Everyone gawked at his choices for a team. "It was mainly Hosokawa Hiroshi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, and Akimichi Choza who made up the teams, also with some reasons behind _why_ they chose these teams."

-

_And, I would like to know what you think of the team arrangements. _

_You can email me (with the title "RURI") or just review! OK, and I hope this was long enough . . . its 2,315 words long!_


End file.
